


Amore

by c_rose1799



Category: Quindom - Fandom, Quinlove - Fandom, quincest - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 06:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14688489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_rose1799/pseuds/c_rose1799
Summary: Some people just can’t keep secrets. Tegan for one thought her advantage of being the twin who could semi speak a different language would help her slip her secret around Sara, but she underestimated Sara’s smart and curious nature.





	Amore

Tegan is studying Italian and isn’t great at it but remembers the phrase for “Justify my love” (giustifica il mio amore). Her and Sara are on a break from touring and they are working on music and just enjoying their company. They are sitting on the couch one day talking and Sara is going on and on about something. Tegan is staring at her with longing. Tegan mumbles under her breath “giustifica il mio amore), she has been doing this for the past month that they have been together in the same house. Sara has caught each time she had said it. They are both sitting on the couch facing each other, Sara is talking and really getting into the topic when she looks away from Tegan and she hears Tegan’s phrase again. Sara ends her sentence and gets up saying “I’m going to go put on coffee.” Tegan starts to get up but Sara pushes her shoulder and makes her sit back down on the couch, smiling down at her. Tegan goes red in the face and grabs her phone from her pocket to have an excuse to put her head down. Sara smirks and walks to the kitchen. 

They both have a crush on each other. Sara gets to the kitchen and pulls out her phone and goes to google translate and types in the phrase that Tegan constantly says under her breath. Before she hits enter she stops and thinks to herself, trying to not get her hopes up. She puts her phone back in her pocket and starts the coffee. She goes back into the room and sits back down. 

Tegan is laughing at something on her phone, Sara sits down hella close to Tegan and asks her what’s so funny. Tegan shows her and they both have a long conversation about it, mostly Tegan talking though. This gave Sara a chance to think about what that god forsaken phrase means that Tegan won’t stop saying let along say it load enough to hear it. She looks her twin up and down and gets lost staring at Tegans Justify My Love Tattoo. She thinks for a minute. All the books Sara has read makes her look deeply into the meaning of things. The phrase rings out in her head, “giustifica il mio amore”….amore, amore, that’s…. love…. Tegan snaps Sara out of her daze laughing. 

Tegan tells Sara that the coffee is done, Sara immediately gets up so that she can look up the phrase in more depths. She gets to the kitchen and pulls her phone back out and continues her google translate search. Justify my love…. “I knew it! How am I going to do this now?” Sara continued to type in the search bar, “Giustifica il mio amore, perché non mi fai vedere il tuo amore?” (Justify my love, why don’t you show me your love?). Sara puts her phone away and gets the coffee cups and goes back to where Tegan is. 

She sets them both down on the coffee table and straddles Tegans waist. Tegan is surprised, and her face shows it, just as she had gotten it back to its normal color, it turns bright red again. She puts her hands on Sara’s hips and Sara puts her hands on the sides of tegans face. “Sar what are you…” Tegan got cut off with Sara’s finger pressed on her lips, “Giustifica il mio amore, perché non mi fai vedere il tuo amore?” Tegan replied “ I don’t know what all of that means….and how do you know Italian?” Sara laughed while stroking Tegans jaw, I could translate it for you, but I think you would understand it better if I just showed you.” Sara and Tegan were face to face, Sara moved in and kissed Tegan passionately. They broke from the kiss and Tegan realized what it meant. Tegan grabbed hold of Sara’s hips and got up off the couch and carried her to the bedroom that they would start sharing from now on.


End file.
